Eternal Struggle
by Mike P
Summary: Agent Mike, a new agent at the CI joins up with Joanna and several other agents to attack a threat that has been growing since Joanna killed the Skedar King.


Chapter 1    

The night sky above was a bluish black, and no clouds could be seen. Wind was howling, but the air was a pleasant 20 degrees. (Celsius) There were no stars to be seen due to the unusually large moon in the sky, which made the area around Agent Mike a deep royal blue. Agent Mike was sitting in a dark corner at the top of a catwalk in the warehouse. Agent Mike was the CI's newest star, and after tying 2 and beating 1 of agent Jo Dark's records, he was pulled into a death match against her. This was his first real battle, and he had no real-life experience, giving Jo the advantage. He clutched his cyclone for dear life, and started to have second thoughts about this battle. He had been sitting up there for what seemed like hours, and had seen Joanna pass him on the ground below countless times, searching for him. He had been assured that the simulator would not hurt at all, but he wasn't convinced fully. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted what looked like a cloud heading towards him. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was a fly-by-wire missile being controlled by Jo, sent out to search for him more thoroughly. Sweat trickled down Mike's brow, and he started to breathe deep. He froze perfectly still in hopes that the rocket would not see him. The rocket turned right and headed back into the warehouse. Mike breathed a sigh a relief, but knew that he would be found eventually. What he didn't know was that he was already found.

     Joanna Dark, best agent in the CI, super-babe, friend to Maians and enemy to Skedar, was really pissed off with Agent Mike. She hadn't seen him since they started and took off in separate directions, but when she sent out the fly-by-wire missile, she noticed a shadowy figure crouching in a dark corner, just outside the warehouse. A grin crossed her face from ear to ear. 

"Found him!"

    Agent Mike was still crouching in his corner, clutching his cyclone, when he noticed it. At first he didn't know if he saw it, but when it started to move closer to him, he realized what it was. He shut his eyes and swore under his breath. He quickly looked around and saw where the laser pinpoint was coming from. He saw Joanna leaning out from behind a corner on her back, with her trusty Falcon 2 pointed straight at him. Mike pretended not to notice. If he tried to run, he'd get hit. But if he stayed, he would get a few more seconds to decide what to do. He decided to make a break for it. He ran along the catwalk with bullets hitting off the wall behind him. Jo's clip was empty in 2 seconds, and when Mike looked behind him, he could see 8 bullet holes in the wall, each approximately 1 inch apart, and in a straight line. Jo dropped her clip, and quickly popped in another one. She took aim again. Mike, (who was dumbly staring at her incredible accuracy shown on the wall) took no notice of her fresh clip, until a bullet skimmed his ear. He grabbed his ear and took off like lighting. Another of Jo's clips were empty in a record 1.6 seconds, and she scrambled to her feet. The chase was on. Mike ran through several twisting corridors, out into a large open room. 

"This is no good!" he harshly whispered to himself, but went in anyways. He noticed a box in the corner. He picked it up, and stood in front of the door, waiting for Jo's footsteps. Only seconds passed before he heard her metal boots on the steel floor. He brought the floating box back, and thrust it forward. Jo appeared in the doorway, and Mike saw her face only long enough to see her surprised face, before she was knocked to the floor by the box. Mike heard an "Oof!" and raced for the other door. Along the way he picked up a cloaking device. 

"Now she'll see who's boss!" Mike said aloud as he activated the cloaking device. 

"Yeah." came a voice from behind him. Joanna uncloaked and walked around to the front of him, with a mauler pointed at his head. "Give up?" asked Joanna in her silky British accent. Mike was about to reply, when he heard another voice.

"Enough play time, I need to see BOTH of you in my office immediately!" it was Carrington's voice. He was an older man with a beard and moustache, and he was also the founder of the Carrington Institute. At the same time, Mike and Jo's simulation helmets were lifted off, and they returned to real life. 

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
